


Dirty Shorts and a Guitar

by quagsirechannel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Seduction, Shota, blowjob, handjob, sexual identity issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NSFW requests I've done for Robbie/Dipper.  It's called Dirty Shorts because Dipper doesn't bathe and wears shorts and these are all short porn stories, get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter One we have Dipper jacking off to the thought of Robbie while his poor sister sleeps next to him. Also he's like 12. Because I'm classy.
> 
> Request was from ladlekind@tumblr.
> 
> "REQUESTS U SAY„,dipper bein all jealous of robbie cuz hes older and *~*~*manlier**~*~ and thinking I BET HE HAS BODY HAIR AND STUFF UNLIKE ME SIG H S but then he thinks about it some more and whoop surprise boner tHE REST IS UP 2 U"

You know there’s more to being a man that just being physically strong. You know that being mentally strong, that standing up for what you believe in and keeping your ground, is just as manly being able to bench press heavy things and having a strong grip.

Even though you know all that, it still hurts lying in your bed, thinking about how you’re stuck in this scrawny, barely pubescent body.

Stan and Mabel said that you were your own man, but they still had made fun of you for being weak. You don’t want to be weak. You want to be strong, tall, you want to have more than one chest hair and you want to be treated like you can handle yourself. Not like you need to be taken care of.

If you were physically manlier, maybe Wendy woud be with you and not Robbie. Well, it would help if you were older too, but the manliness has to be a big factor, girl’s like manly dudes. You don’t like to think that Wendy is the type of girl to only care about appearances, but with such a rancid personality, she’s gotta see something in Robbie, so you’re betting that it’s his manliness.

Your mind starts to travel, and suddenly you’re thinking about Robbie taking off his shirt, showing off in front of you and rubbing in just how much better he is than you. You imagine he has dark chest hair, not so much that it’s gross but just enough to be attractive, and that his abs are nicely defined, a 6 pack probably. His arm’s are most likely toned too, from lugging band equipment back and forth between gigs. With all that muscle, he has to feel firm, strong, you wonder what it would be like to touch him…

Whoa, okay, you’re getting side tracked. This isn’t the time to be comparing yourself to Robbie. You’re getting yourself too worked up, and your stomach is swirling uncomfortably with jealousy and something else.

Something else? Uh oh…

With a sigh, you reach down between your legs, and sure enough your crotch tingles and you can feel the hardness. Great. You don’t know why this keeps happening every time you think about these things, every time you start getting jealous of Robbie. Maybe because you’re also sorta thinking about Wendy? That’s gotta be it, you guess.

You roll over onto your side and curl yourself up into fetal position. You should just go to sleep, you don’t want to deal with this right now. Your mood is too sucky, and you don’t want to think about this anymore. Still, if you don’t take care of it, you’ll wind up with a stomach ache, and that will make you ever more miserable.

You groan and roll over onto your stomach, grabbing one of your spare pillows and wedging to between your legs, then shimmy your pajama pants down below your butt. You brace one arm under the pillow, holding it tight against your groin, and bring your other arm up to your face, covering your mouth with your hand so you have something to keep you quiet—you’d rather not risk waking up Mabel.

Once you’re all set up, you rock your hips down, grinding against the pillow. Heat courses through you, rushing from your crotch all the way to the tips of your fingers and toes, then settling in the pit of your stomach. You have to bite down on your hand, it already feels so good and if you don’t you’re going to get loud.

Deciding that you don’t want to drag this out too long, you buck your hips as fast as you can without making the bed creak. Your breath is coming out hard through your nose and you feel yourself starting to sweat a bit, the cool Oregon air hitting your skin and making you shiver a little, but inside you feel so hot. Your body feels like it’s on fire, every nerve tingling and making you twitch. You’re already close.

You roll over onto your back, the hand that was under the pillow now wrapping around your erection and gripping it tight. You whimper, sinking your teeth harder into your knuckles, and start pumping yourself fast. Lightning shoots through you, and you squeeze your eyes shut, trying to think about Wendy doing this to you. You picture her with her shirt off, breasts small and perky but oh so cute, smiling at you while she works her hand on you.

But just like every time you think about Wendy lately, your mind switches gears and you’re suddenly thinking about Robbie again, even though you don’t want to. Try as you might, you can’t get the image of him out, his rough hands jerking you, his strong body hovering over you, his lips touching yours…

You hit your peak with a way-too-loud keen as soon as you think of him kissing you. Every muscle in your body goes tight, then relaxes. The process repeats rapid fire as a wave of relief washes over you, ejaculate spurting onto your hand and stomach. You stroke yourself a few more times, riding it out until you start shaking too much from oversensitivity, then you let go of yourself and breathe deep while you go soft.

After a moment of just lying back and catching your breath, you push yourself up, limbs feeling wobbly. You reach under your bed and grab the box of tissues you keep under there, then wipe yourself off and pull your pants up so you can head to the bathroom. In there, you wash your face with cool water and pee, then you trudge back into the room you share with your sister.

You flop back down onto your bed, staring at your ceiling and trying your hardest to not think about what all this means. Just like you do every night.


	2. Lap Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one a lot because I think it's jumpy but oh well. It's also not as explicit as the first one so there's that too.
> 
> The requests were both from my friend ladlekind@tumblr:
> 
> "dipper in robbies lap hhsjshd"
> 
> "dipper bein all kiddy and cute and nice to robbie and hugging him and sitting on his knee all innocent in front of wendy since she thinks theyre friends now bUT HES JUST TRYIN TO MAKE ROBBIE HORNY OH NO"

The whole “hating each other in silence” pact you made with Robbie actually worked out pretty well. The two of you hung out together with Wendy, joked around with each other, had fun, and now you guys are actually pretty good friends. Even after Wendy broke up with Robbie, the three of you still stayed close, which was nice. The surprising thing is that even though Wendy is single, you don’t really think you like her like that anymore, and haven’t tried to put any moves on her.

Actually, you think you might like Robbie now instead, and you kinda want to put the moves on him.

This would be weird, you think, realizing that you have a crush on a guy that most would assume only likes girls. Luckily for you though, it’s not weird, mostly because you think he might like you back. He’s really touchy with you, always putting his arm around you when you sit next to each other on the couch, playing with your hair and tucking it behind your ears, stuff like that. That’s the kind of stuff people do when they like someone, right?

You decide to find out the best way you know how—logically thinking up a plan and writing out a list of steps.

The first step is to see how he responds to affection. Robbie comes over to your place after you and Wendy are done working at the Shack, and when he arrives you give him a big, unannounced hug to greet him. You throw your arms around his middle, squeezing him and burying your face into his sweatshirt which actually smells pretty nice, like a mix of Axe and cigarette smoke.

“Whoa, hey there little man, happy to see me?” he asks as he wraps an arm around you, ruffling your hair with his other hand. You look up at him and he’s smiling, not seeming to mind at all that you just randomly hugged him.

“Yeah, I guess I kinda missed you.” You take his hand and drag him into your living room. Once again, he doesn’t mind the contact, and actually gives your hand a squeeze. That’s a very good sign, you think.

Wendy looks up from her magazine, then gets up off the couch to greet Robbie herself. She gives him a “Hey man, how’s it hanging?” and fist bumps him, then sits back down. He doesn’t hug her, just nods and answers her question, then follows her to the couch, planting himself in the middle.

Now it’s your turn to sit, and you could take your usual spot on the other side of Robbie, but you think now would be a good time to start on Step Two of your plan: seeing if you can get him to pay more attention to you than to Wendy. You do this by seating yourself squarely in Robbie’s lap.

Wendy doesn’t react, she doesn’t really find anything weird. Robbie, on the other hand, looks down at you questioningly with one eyebrow raised. He doesn’t seem mad though, so you smile up at him innocently and shrug, leaning back against his chest. He shrugs too, and snakes his arms around you, holding onto you as Wendy starts telling a story.

“Oh dudes, I wanna tell you, me and Tambry went to this show last night, right? It was kinda lame, but there was this guy there, and…”

You don’t pay too much attention to her, just nodding along whenever you think it’s appropriate. Instead, you focus on getting Robbie’s attention, placing your hands on top of his and stroking the backs of them with your thumbs. This gets him to start moving his own thumbs, rubbing little circles on your stomach. That could just be an involuntary response though, so you decide to up the ante.

You squirm around in his lap a little, under the guise of trying to get more comfortable, and you hear his breath hitch behind you. You feel him shift to look down at you, but you don’t look back up at him, not yet anyway. You don’t want to give away your plan.

You switch your positioning, turning in his lap so that you can face Wendy and lean against him, placing one hand on his chest. You don’t stop moving your hips, gyrating them as unnoticeably as possible, which you think you’re pulling off because Wendy keeps telling her story.

“So the guy’s like, ‘I bet I could eat five pies in a row,’ and me and Tambry are like, ‘No way dude, you’ll explode!’ But he goes and buys the pies anyway…”

Robbie is starting to get antsy, you can feel him starting to squirm, his dick starting to get hard under your butt. He looks down at you a few times, and one time you actually do decide to look back at him. His face is red, mouth parted slightly and panting softly. Your own shorts are starting to feel a little tight, so it’s time to implement Step Three: find out if you can get worked up enough to run off with you.

Wendy is still going on about that guy and the pies, talking animatedly and not really looking at either of you, so you’re pretty sure you can get away with this. You lid your eyes as you look up at him, grinning softly and licking your lips as you grind down particularly hard into his lap. His eyes fall shut and he lets out a breathy groan, which causes Wendy to pause.

“Uh, Rob? You okay there man?”

His eyes snap to her and you feel him tense up nervously, but he clears his throat and manages to keep his voice steady when he answers her.

“Yeah dude, I’m fine. Just uh…hey, hold that thought for a second. I gotta run to the john real quick.” Robbie lifts you up out of his lap and sets you down next to him, then adjusts the obvious bulge in his jeans and disappears down the hall. Now’s your chance to go after him, so you hop off the couch and excuse yourself, too.

“I think I gotta go too, so I’m gonna go use the other bathroom! Sorry for interrupting your story, Wendy.”

“Uh huh,” she says, giving you a knowing look. ”Go get ‘em, tiger.”

You blink, not getting what she means at first, but then it hits you that she must have known what was going on the whole time. Of course she did. Wendy may act passive, but she’s not stupid.

You blush, looking down at your hands, then laugh awkwardly. ”Hah, um, thanks…”

She smiles at you and wishes you good luck, and you scurry out of her sight and after Robbie.

You deem your plan a success when you see him standing outside the bathroom, grabbing you and pulling you close for a hard kiss.


	3. It's Not Pee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS REALLY PORNOGRAPHIC AND VERY SHOTA!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!
> 
> Dipper gets a blowjob and thinks he's gonna piss himself.
> 
> Request was, again, from ladlekind@tumblr.
> 
> "'spookyshaming said: when shotas are about to come they think they have to pee'. this w/ dipperobbie"

His mouth is wrapped tight around your penis, sucking it hard and making it throb. You can feel his tongue against you, sliding up and down the underside every time he bobs his head. He moans when you do, and you swear the vibrations of his voice go through your whole body. You’re so hot, but it’s a good kind of hot that you never want to stop feeling. You’ve never felt so good in your life.

But then something changes, and suddenly you feel like you have to pee. Like, right now.

“Rob,” you whimper. ”Robbie, p-please, I think you need to stop, I need to go to the b-bathroom!”

He does stop, but he replaces his mouth with his hand, stroking it fast as he climbs on top of you.

“Don’t worry, Dips, you’re not gonna piss. Trust me. Just relax and come for me, babe…”

Before you can ask what that means, he kisses you, tongue slipping into your mouth and curling with your own. You can taste yourself on him, which you thought would be kinda gross, but it’s not. It’s actually making you hotter, your tummy and balls suddenly getting really tight.

Crap, you are seriously about to pee yourself. You push his shoulder and break the kiss to warn him.

“Robbie seriously, I’m gonna—ahhhhh!”

You start shaking all over and your hips buck into his hand. You feel absolutely amazing, your whole body lighting up and pulsing with pleasure.

It quickly fades though when you feel the wetness dripping down the sides of your erection.

“Oh… Oh no, Robbie, I’m so sorry, I told you I was—!” You cut yourself off with an embarrassed groan, covering your bright red face with your hands. You’ve gone from feeling incredible to feeling like you want to curl up and die in seconds flat.

Robbie moves your hands away from your face, and you wonder if he’s going to get mad at you for peeing on him, but he’s smiling.

“Babe, relax. It’s not pee.”

You give him a confused look. ”But…if it’s not, then what—”

“It’s cum. It comes out when you orgasm, which is what just happened. Here, look.”

He brings his hand up to show you, and he’s right, that doesn’t look like pee at all. It’s thick, kinda white and translucid. Huh.

He starts licking one of his fingers, and you must make a scandalized face, because he laughs and runs his clean hand through your hair. ”It’s fine,” he says. ”It tastes good.”

You don’t really believe him, so you grab his wrist and lick the rest of his hand clean to try it. It doesn’t taste good, but the look on Robbie’s face means that you must have done something good.

“Okay, that was really hot, Dips.” You blush, biting your lip. You like when he calls you hot. 

He takes your hand and brings it between his legs, placing it on the hard lump in his jeans. ”I think it needs to be my turn now.”

You are more than happy to oblige.


End file.
